


Opia

by luns



Category: Monsta X
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, lots of drabbles and one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luns/pseuds/luns
Summary: Just some drabbles I decided to finally publish. Some are related, some are not. :)





	1. Fighter - Hyungwon & Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> AU - kind of HyungHyuk

Hyungwon steps inside his house in a hurry, it had been a long day in school, lots of things to assimilate since midterms were just around the corner, and when he thought he would have some time to himself he heard from Kihyun. Apparently there were some trouble downtown he had to solve, but for that Hyungwon needed his very own weapon. 

The problem was: his weapon was currently laying down on his bed, reading some spells book he found in the attic, left arm in bandages and some small cuts adorning his cheek, right under his right eye. Upon hearing his footsteps and his bag dropping to the floor, Minhyuk lifted his eyes and smiles faintly. "Back already! Time flies, I didn't realize it was this late!"

"How are you feeling?" Hyungwon asked, not moving from his spot while Minhyuk sat up. They had been in a battle a couple nights ago, against that big guy and his weapon that looked like a joke but was actually pretty strong. He underestimated them, which got Minhyuk a lot more hurt than he usually does, left arm burnt, a twisted ankle, some cuts and bruises...

Good thing that as a magic being - a weapon, Hyungwon had to be reminded all the time - he healed a lot faster than his handler. Which proved to be very handy, but also kind of annoying. "I'm great! Ready for another fight! Have you heard from Kihyunnie? He called."

Oh.  
He wasn't going there so soon, but since Minhyuk did it... 

"He did, when I was on my way back from class." Hyungwon scratches the back of his neck and purses his lips. "He said those two are messing with the veil again, entering the human ring, making a mess downtown."

"Those two?" Minhyuk chuckled. "You mean Yoongi and his human?" 

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes. "I mean Jungkook and his weapon." They always argue about things like this, it's like weapons like owning their handlers, like they are cats or something. Upon seeing the way Minhyuk grins, he just groans in frustration. "Are you good to go or not?"

He still doesn't know how he ended up partnered with this jerk.

Minhyuk takes de bandages off, his skin still damaged from the fire, still visibly hurting and not good at all to be in a fight against two of the most stubborn being they had ever crossed paths with. But he knows best than to try and tell Kihyun they can't make it, he knows best than to show any kind of worry or pity towards Minhyuk when he stands up with a bright smile. 

"I feel great! Let's kick their asses!" 

Hyungwon just shakes his head and chuckles. "Let's get them." It's complicated, being fifteen and having to make some time between school and homeworks to fight supernatural beings.


	2. Time - HyungHyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is a space pirate, and Hyungwon is a law enforcement officer. They're friends, but this s not the only complication they face: they're time travelers traveling in opposite directions.

It would be complicated enough already if they were going the same way, but they're not so it's double the trouble. Minhyuk always wonders why things like these seem to happen to him more often than it does to other people. Hyungwon says it's karma, that he meddles too much with people's business and it makes him carry this karma that nothing will ever be easy for him. Which always gets him saying that he must be a terrible person then, being stuck with the same destiny.  
Hyungwon shrugs and gives him one of those disdainful looks, usually sips the drink on his hands and pretends he's not even slightly affected by that.

But that's the things with time travellers, you get to spend long enough coming and going, watching closely every single detail about the other person, getting to know them enough to know that – yup – they care. 

This time they didn't set a date, they didn't even talk to each other before they landed on the same planet, at the same point in time, same bar stool. They actually just realised they were at the same place when their drinks arrived and Minhyuk heard the bartender calling that peculiar mix only one person would order: Chae Hyungwon. He moved around the counter until he laid eyes on the slim figure grasping the glass delicately like he always did, so classy and handsome.

“What a surprise!” Minhyuk said, leaning between Hyungwon and the person sitting right next to him, causing them to pull back and mumble something about personal space. Hyungwon lifted his eyes, black hair combed to the side, lips turning upwards with realisation. Minhyuk could pinpoint exactly at what point in time Hyungwon was by the colour of his hair, his clothes and how displeased he was with him. Right now they seemed to be in a good place.

He put his glass down, raising his eyebrows, combing his fingers through Minhyuk's chopped strands. “Red. This is new. How far are you right now?”

“Hm.” Minhyuk closed his eyes, still listening to the person behind him complaining. “Twenty-four. You're twenty-two right now...” It wasn't a question, he knew. He knew everything about his friend, and he knew he couldn't blurt out his real feelings, or say he missed him, and that a hug would be more than welcomed, since he had made it clear that hugs were off limits (by firing a blaster at him last time he tried). It ached most of the time, specially when things didn't work out for them to meet, or when he was forced to escape the place before Hyungwon's bosses arrived to arrest him (because you know, being a space pirate was dangerous when your best friend was an intergalactic law enforcement officer). (It was also very handy, who was he fooling?)

Hyungwon chuckled when he pulled his hand back, shoving Minhyuk's shoulder playfully before getting back his glass. “Does this come before or after the white?”

“Platinum blonde, sir! And it's after, but I had a black phase before that, haven't we met like this? Weird!” Minhyuk feels the person behind him stand up and move away, so he takes the seat, elbows on the counter, leaning towards Hyungwon. The bartender stops in front of them and he orders something sweet, waiting to be surprised. 

Hyungwon nods in agreement. “We should fix that! I bet you looked less crazy with some conventional hair colour. Besides, it's been a while, I have no idea how long until I get to our next day off.” He pulls from his pocket a small square and places it on the counter, rolling the screen with his long finger until he gets to the next date they settled. “Very long, apparently.”  
By his side, Minhyuk takes a similar gadget from his pocket, placing it by Hyungwon's, checking the dates. 

He groans. “A while.” He sighs. “Okay, I can safely say that if we meet on Earth between the second half of two thousand sixteen and the very beginning of two thousand seventeen, I'll have black hair.” He was very serious now, because he could just pop a picture he had taken around that time, but it wouldn't be the same. And any excuse to meet with Hyungwon was a good excuse, also a funny one apparently because he was laughing.  
He shook his head, setting a date for them on his device, having it send to Minhyuk's. “I can believe we set our meetings based on hair colour, we're pathetic.” He joined Hyungwon's laugh, because indeed. It was like they were trying to find ways to meet.

Minhyuk was about to voice that when he saw a familiar face entering the bar and his smile faded a little. “Tsc, my client is here.”

“A client? Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, moving to look at the man sitting not so far from them. “Lee Jooheon? Minhyuk, what did you steal this time? I'll take you to jail if you stole some valuable thing that can potentially destroy half of the galaxy like last time and...”

“Chill! Just chill! It's nothing like that, I learned my lesson.” He didn't. “It's just a very rare thing to fix his old and rare ship. No one had it, so I had to run around the universe to find someone that did, and it's like, the last one. But the owner was very... you know? A collector of some sorts, so it was complicated, but it's not illegal this time, I swear!” It was. He put both hands up and tried his most innocent smile. Hyungwon obviously didn't buy it, the look he was giving Minhyuk was the usual 'why am I friends with you'.  
He downed the content in his glass and stared at Minhyuk.

“Ten minutes. You have ten minutes before I call reinforcement, you hear me? You better believe me, Lee Minhyuk, because I'll be counting every second.” And to emphasize his point, he started a timer on his device.

“What? No! This is... damn you, Hyungwon!” He jumped up, ready to run to Jooheon's table, but Hyungwon grabbed his elbow. “What?”

“Be careful.” Hyungwon smiled softly and released him. He tried not to grin too much, and not to overthink those words, like he had many times whenever Hyungwon treated him better than the normal. But he did smile, and he nodded, and as he took the steps towards his client, he knew he would make it quick and escape sooner than he wished.

Minhyuk would bend time and space if he knew how, just to be travelling the same timeline as Hyungwon.


End file.
